This invention relates, in general, to artificial limbs and particularly to an artificial leg. Many devices have been made in the past which are used as a substitute for an amputated leg. Some of these artificial limbs, while reasonably satisfactory, have been too complex in a mechanical sense so that they have been very difficult for the user. This is particularly true when repairs are necessary. Many existing artificial limbs have been difficult to manipulate by the person using them. One of the biggest problems encountered has been the need for a knee joint action which will lock, so that the user can go up and down stairs in a normal manner.